In recent years, a phenomenon has been reported in which the domain walls in a magnetic wire are moved by causing a current to flow in the wire. Attempts are being made to make magnetic memory by utilizing this phenomenon. In such attempts, a wire that is formed of a magnet, an element that writes the domain walls to the magnetic wire, and an element that senses the direction of the magnetization are provided. Electrodes are provided at two ends of the magnetic wire; and the domain walls that are written are shifted by causing a current to flow in the magnetic wire. Similarly to other magnetic recording devices such as hard disks, etc., the information is recorded by the magnetization direction of the magnetic domain partitioned by the domain walls.
In the magnetic memory using the magnetic wire, it is desirable to develop technology for writing and reproducing the magnetic domain with high precision.